1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of cylinder blocks for internal combustion engines, and more particularly, to the cooling of such engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known cylinder head (German patent specification No. 29 04 167), produced by the diecasting process, the cooling water ducts are formed by integrally cast pipes. The pipes are connected to one another and extend transversely over the entire cylinder block towards the cooling spaces. The pipes typically have a relatively great length. In the regions in which they are in contact with the cooling spaces in the cylinder block, passage openings are provided.
Such a construction of the cooling water ducts is advantageous because the ducts have a defined cross-section. However, such an arrangement of pipes in a cylinder block is very hard to produce in a diecasting process. Moreover, the coolant is supplied to the cooling spaces of the cylinders transversely over the cylinder block. Because of the flow path, the flowing cooling medium may already be heated before it reaches the space adjacent the cylinders.
In other known constructions, in which integrally cast pipes are not used in the cylinder block or head, ducts with outer apertures result from the casting technique. These must be closed by means of additional stoppers, covers or the like.